User talk:FictiveJ
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Wikination, the Lovia wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:FictiveJ page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Ooswesthoesbes (talk) 23:40, September 30, 2015 (UTC) "falsify" doth be (Tharfish è) used with the meaning "counterfeit" though. Shall we make it a word for "counterfeit" in the so-called Lovian English? --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::Ich t' defynen 'falsify' za maard 'ns cavy fi' 'counterfeit' in Engles d'Lovie e. FictiveJ (talk) 06:22, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Dafuq that means. :::Also, it's "ik" in Dutch. It's only "ich" in archaic English and Nazidijoealekt. --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::And Limburgish. :P --Semyon 13:33, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::Klýxef. :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::Ripuaresch and Muselfränkesch too. 14:06, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::::No for most of Ripoarésch, where it's usually <éch/ésch/ich/isch> and Lëtzebuergesch/Muselfränkesch, where it's . --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::It's 'ich' in Limburgish, and in Cavinese too. FictiveJ (talk) 21:52, October 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Oos would correct us if it was "ich" though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::: and is mainly a spelling issue though. The pronunciation would vary from /ɪç/ in most of Limburgish to /eʃ/ in some Ripuarian varieties. There is a lot of variation though. In Limburgish, anything from /ɪç/ to /iç/ to /iʃ/ to /eç/ or even /æç/ can occur, for example. --OuWTB 13:51, October 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::So Semyon neklýxef? Also, certain dijoealekts of Limburgish seem to have undergone the Benrath sound change at least partially and INSL as well, also partially, which makes them partially takavíhki :o :::::::Also, why most of the pages on li.wikt (many of them created by yerself) have an Ètsbergsj pronunciation, even though you've said your dijoealekt is Mofers? Did you write those while drunk? If so, then is Ètsbergsj just Mofers pronounced while drunk? :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) ::::::::@Benrath: No, if a dialect has ma(a)che(n) it is not Limburgish, per definition. Some takavíhki dijålekts do have forms like netuurlich, zage, han instead of netuurlik, zègke, höb. That's takavíhki indeed :o ::::::::@Ètsbergsj: No, Ètsbergsj resembles the High Limburgish spelling better than Mofers, that's the main reason. --OuWTB 15:05, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::@Benrath: what about the INSL? ::::::::::@Ètsbergsj: it's f**ked up though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::@Benrath: What you mean by that? :o :::::::::::@Ètsbergsj: you f*ckt up though :'( --OuWTB 15:49, October 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::@Benrath: Ingvaeonic nasal spirant law. Flemish and Dutch have been affected by it, what about Limburgish? ::::::::::::@Ètsbergsj: Russian doesn't have more tjakavíhki mouillering than other Slavic languages though, and I'm not saying that Mofers is f**ked up though :o --DAH BUY000R! (wall | ) :::::::::::::@Benrath: Hardly. The only example which works for all dialects is ós/oos (us/our). The other few examples all have unaffected counterparts, f.e. vief vs. vunf (five), gaws/''gaos'' vs. gans (goose), zaach vs. zanf (soft), zuud vs. zóndj (south), lich vs. link (light), brach vs. brang(k) (brought) etc. --OuWTB 16:55, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Wiki World Radio Your radio station Wiki World Radio has permission to broadcast in Patriam! Niels20020 (Talk) 17:01, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :OK. FictiveJ (talk) 21:52, October 6, 2015 (UTC)